


Off To An Odd Start (Destiel Oneshot)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Sexy M.D., I guess this is more of a oneshot, I wrote this in class today so it might suck lol, M/M, Slight fluff, first supernatural fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets upset while watching Doctor Sexy M.D., Cas comes to comfort him, and they accidentally fall asleep together on Dean's couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off To An Odd Start (Destiel Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [ this post](http://aleatoryw.tumblr.com/post/119938353696/your-favorite-show-did-something-really-awful-to) on tumblr and thought I might try to write it with a slight modification.

Dean turned off the TV, stunned. One of the doctors on _Doctor Sexy M.D._ , one of his favorites, in fact (aside from Doctor Sexy himself), had a heart attack and died on-screen. There was no warning, no foreshadowing, it just happened. He had been so consumed by the show that he didn't even realize that he had screamed _"OH MY GOD NO"_ at the top of his lungs. Which probably wasn't the best idea since it was 11:00 at night and the wall between his apartment and his new neighbor's was paper thin.

After a few minutes, Dean had (somewhat) recovered from it. He got up and wiped the tears (which totally weren’t there, what are you talking about) off of his face. He was in the process of making himself a sandwich when he heard a knock on his door.

He opened the door to see his ~~gorgeous~~ neighbor standing outside. What was his name? Castiel? They had only met once, so he wasn't sure.

"Hi, um, I heard you scream and I thought you were... possibly dying. Are you okay?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just watching something and they... they did a really bad thing..." Dean replied, trying not to admit that he had been watching a show like _Doctor Sexy_. It didn't work.

"Oh, was it _Doctor Sexy_?"

"Yeah… how did you know?" Dean replied, confused.

“I could hear it through the wall.” Cas paused. "Can I come in?"

 

\--- --- ---

 

The next morning, Dean awoke to sunlight streaming in through his window. Something felt... _off_. He looked over and saw Cas, and he remembered what had happened. Cas had come into his apartment and they had sat on his couch and talked for a while, just getting to know each other. Eventually they had dozed off, and there they were.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you see any typos, or errors of any kind, please tell me, I promise I don't bite :)


End file.
